After Alice
by Nocturnal Elle
Summary: Four short tales of Hatter and Alice told from four different perspectives: Hatter, Alice and Carol. UPDATED in August to add Jack.
1. Chapter 1: Hatter POV

_[Why does this skip tenses? Because it was written in spurts on several different occasions. It's post it like this or let it continue to languish in a Google doc. Why write this scene at all when it's been done to death and so much better? Because I wanted it to be Charlie that told Hatter that Alice and Jack were no longer a thing.]_

**CHAPTER 1: TRYING NOT TO THINK ABOUT IT (Hatter's POV)**

Hatter stops at the door and takes a breath. On the other side is the Looking Glass. And Alice.

He isn't ready for this. What is he going to say to her? She's _leaving_. Going back to her world. Exactly as planned.

Only, he didn't plan on that outcome making him feel like this. What was this feeling exactly? Not sure. But he does not like it. He opens the door.

There she is.

With Jack.

With her arms around Jack.

His shoulders fall. She is still Jack's girl.

He'd hoped it meant more than it did, when Alice had thrown her arms around him.

"_She was just happy you weren't dead. Nothing more than that,"_ he says to himself.

Well, won't that make it easier? He doesn't have to think of anything to say now. He can't stomach watching her stand with him, so he turns to go.

"Hatter!" Alice calls out.

No, no, no. I cannot do this.

"Alice. Hey."

She tells him he cut it a little close. Yeah, that he had. Come close to thinking he could be more than a friend. But friends come to wish one another...

"Goodbye," he hears himself say.

"Goodbye?" she asks, but he doesn't notice. What is he supposed to say after goodbye?

"If you, y'know, ever fancied coming back..." Well, that didn't make much sense. What was he going to offer that Jack couldn't?

"You want me to stay?" she asks eagerly.

What? Alice, please don't make this so hard.

"_Hell, no._" That sounded harsh. Even in the light voice he spoke with. He tried to rephrase. That he thought she should go home. Go home, where at least I won't have to see you with Jack.

"Yeah." At least it seemed like Alice didn't know what to say to him, either. "Yeah, I've had enough of Wonderland for a lifetime."

"I am sure you have." But I have not had enough of you. He couldn't very well say that. "Right."

He babbled.

She said something in return.

And then, she was taking off his coat.

"You don't have to…"

But she already had.

"Brilliant. Thank you."

And then they hugged. And it was awful. Like people who barely knew one another.

"Y'know, you could always visit my world," Alice said. "You might like it."

What? Oh, sure. She still wanted to be friends.

"Yeah. We could… We could do pizza." What the hell, Hatter. Say something real.

"And lots of other things."

He lifted his head. What was that supposed to mean? Was that an offer?

But there is a man, taking Alice by the elbow, guiding her away. Hatter can't make sense of her words fast enough.

"Really? I was just – "

Just what? Just going to get up the nerve to tell her how he felt about her? How did he feel about her?

And then she's gone.

Hatter stands there for a moment. Then he notices that Jack Heart is looking at him. Hatter gives him a tight smile and turns to go. He makes it just outside the doors and Charlie calls out to him.

"Harbinger!"

The older man sidles up to Hatter. "I will miss Just Alice," he says.

Hatter nods but doesn't trust himself to speak.

"She would have made an excellent Queen of Wonderland," Charlie says.

"What?" Hatter asks, distracted. "Oh, yeah, probably so. I'm sure Jack will think of that in the future."

Hatter is eager to brush Charlie off. He just wants to be away from this place.

"Why, I most certainly think he did think of it. He _proposed_." The knight adds a flourish to the word.

This news stops Hatter in his tracks. "He what?"

"Our young King, a moment ago. He, ah..."

"Were you eavesdropping, Charlie?" Hatter interrupts.

"I happen to have good hearing," the knight harrumphs. "He asked her to wear the Stone of Wonderland as his Queen."

Hatter waits. But it seems that Charlie has finished speaking.

"And did you happen to hear what Alice said?" Hatter asks impatiently.

"Oh, she said no." Charlie begins walking.

"No?" Hatter asks. No? Hope sparked in his chest. He follows the old man. "Alice told Jack '_no?_'"

"That's what I said."

"She didn't want to marry the prince?"

Charlie stops and speaks to Hatter slowly. "She told him that she was no longer the girl he knew. That she had changed. That she wanted... something else."

"Something else?" Hatter asked. Hope was no longer a spark; it flamed through his veins.

"Mmm," Charlie mused. "I think she would have made a lovely queen myself."

But Hatter isn't listening to Charlie anymore. It has begun to crash down on him. Alice's face when she echoed the word "goodbye?" The fall of her features when he said "hell, no." The way she seemed to search his face. The cleansing breath before she took off his coat. The veiled invitation to her world. The promise of "lots of other things."

Oh, he was an idiot.

Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he grab onto her when he had the chance? Why didn't he kiss her, just once?

"Charlie, I think I am a very stupid man."

"Bah, no," Charlie replies. "Well. Maybe." He cocks his head to the side and gives the younger man a long look.

"If you care deeply for Just Alice and you just let her step through the Looking Glass without knowing, perhaps. You could be less than bright."

"I need to go after her." Hatter is decisive.

"And how," the knight asks him, "will you do that?"


	2. Chapter 2: Alice POV

**CHAPTER 2: YOU'RE HERE (Alice's POV)**

Alice doesn't know what to say to her mother. Carol can tell that something is wrong, but Alice knows the truth would only seem a lie.

So she says she's tired and that she just wants to be in her room. That's where her mother finds her later, putting away her father's things.

"I don't need to look for Dad anymore." This is a truth.

Her mom tells her a man is coming to see if she's okay. The words filter past Alice's ears but she doesn't pay them much mind. She is too wrapped up in her head, her sadness.

_Dad is gone. _

_Jack was a lie. _

_Hatter... well. That hadn't gone how she'd hoped. _

"Alice," her mother calls. "Come meet David!"

She walks down to hall toward their living room and when she lifts her eyes, joy erupts in her.

He's here. He is _real_ and he is _here_.

"Hatter!"

Alice does the only thing that makes sense in that moment: she runs to him. She throws her arms around him and hears him say something, but she's not sure what. She's too busy telling him he has no idea how happy she is to see him.

She pulls back to look at him, eager to learn why he's here, what he might say. But this time, he doesn't use words.

They're kissing and it's amazing, electric. He pulls back just enough to tell her that he missed her and then their lips meet again.

_Yes!_ He did feel the same!

Vaguely, Alice hears her mother clear her throat. Oh, right, they had an audience. She pulls back from Hatter but only spares a glance at her mom. She can't seem to take her eyes off the man in front of her.

His attention is equally rooted to her. His face is open with emotion, and he attempts to close it a little with banter.

"Were you not taller?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah, a bit," she laughs and looks down at her shoes. The she glances at his head. "But so was your hair," she teases. He laughs.

"Alice?" her mother asks incredulously. Her tone alone conveys the unspoken question "you know this man?"

Embarrassed, Alice pulls back from Hatter but is reluctant to let him go.

"Mom, this is..." yeah, how does she put this? "...a good friend of mine. He's from, um, England?" She pauses to look at Hatter; he just raises his eyebrows, allowing her to continue.

"I... wasn't sure I would ever see him again." This part is sincere.

"Well," Carol states. "This is just... sudden. David, how come you didn't mention you knew Alice?"

"Ah," Hatter stalls. He ducks his head. "Well, we haven't really known one another long. I assumed your daughter might not have mentioned me."

"She had not," Carol informed him.

"To be honest, I wasn't totally sure your daughter would remember me." Hatter cast a glance at Alice. She wonders what he means.

"I came to town yesterday, hoping to see Alice," he turns to her. "A mutual friend gave me your address. But when I arrived, there was a commotion nearby... a girl was unconscious..."

He explains finding Alice in the building, the authorities assuming he was a construction worker, his going along with it so he could stay near her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hamilton, I should have been more forthcoming."

Alice has to reign in her smile. Hatter is attempting to charm her mother. And it seems to work, enough so that Carol offers to get them something to drink. Which Alice knows is just her mother's way of leaving them alone for a moment.

As soon as she's out of earshot, Alice grabs Hatter's arm and begins to question him. "Why are you here? Mom said I was only gone for an hour – how does that even work? Why wouldn't I remember you? Does that happen when people go through the Looking Glass?"

"Those are... some very good questions. Do you perhaps have a few free hours?"

"Sorry, I just..." Alice gestures to him. "You're _here_."

"I told you," he said, leaning closer. "I _missed_ you."

Alice smiles at him bashfully.

Carol returns with beverages and guides Hatter and Alice to the couch. Once they sit, she makes an excuse to leave them alone again. Alice is grateful; she'll thank her mom later.

"How long has it been since I left?" Alice asks him.

He makes a face. "Awhile." He pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to her.

"They wouldn't let me just hop through after you. I spoke to the prince. He said I had to 'do it right.'"

She looks at an identification card. David Hatter.

"Is that really your name?" she asks.

"One of 'em," he replies with a grin. He fishes more things out of his jacket.

"I also have keys to somewhere Jack was staying. And one of these."

"A cell phone," Alice answers for him.

"I got the feeling his highness was giving me a test. Making me wait. But they can set the glass. I left weeks after you and arrived before — " He stops talking when Alice puts her hand on his cheek.

"Your face is healed," she notes. She wonders what Hatter said to Jack in order to follow her. When she pulls her hand back, she asks him.

He hesitates. "I... do I have to put _all_ my cards on the table?"

Alice is about to respond when he laughs and says "Suppose I've already shown my entire hand here by showing up in your world, haven't I?"

He _has_. Alice can't stop the smile that spreads across her face. "Why didn't you _say anything_ at the Looking Glass?"

"I thought you were still Jack's girl!"

Alice sits back. "No, I..."

"Yeah, yeah, Charlie told me. After you left."

"Charlie? How did he know?"

"He's a knight!" Hatter says and Alice laughs.

"He thinks you would have made an excellent Queen of Wonderland."

Alice rolls her eyes, but she also smiles.

"I told him he'd have to take that up with Jack and Charlie said 'oh, he did! He _proposed_!'"

Alice nods.

"But you turned him down."

Alice nods.

"Said you changed."

Alice nods.

"Said you wanted... something else."

"I did," Alice says. "But that something didn't seem to get the message, because he told me to _go home_!" She shoves him playfully.

"Yeah, that was... not my best moment."

"It's okay," Alice tells him. "You had a lot of other really good ones."

"Did I?"

"Oh, yeah. Some top notch stuff."

"I can't tell if you're joking."

"I'm not!" she assures him. "You... made quite an impression."

"Really? You didn't say anything either, as I recall."

"I told you I had a bad track record with liking guys."

Hatter moves closer to her and lowers his voice.

"Perhaps you just needed to meet the _right_ guy."

"Yeah. I think..." Alice pulls him to her. "My luck finally changed."

Their lips have just met when Carol interrupts.

"David, I think it's time for you to go home."

Alice looks aghast. "_MOM!_"

Carol holds up her hand. "You're going to tell me you're a grown woman who can take care of yourself. I know that. But I brought you home from the hospital _this morning_. You are not going out tonight."

Alice makes a face. Carol shifts her gaze to Hatter.

"David, you can take Alice out tomorrow night."

Alice wants Hatter to take her side, but he is already rising to his feet. "Of course, Mrs. Hamilton. Best to let Alice get her rest." He looks back down to her as he places his hat back on his head. "Tomorrow, then?" he asks.

"Yeah," she smiles at him. "It's a date."


	3. Chapter 3: Carol POV

**CHAPTER 3: WHY DOES SHE CALL HIM HATTER? (Carol's POV)**

Carol knows that her daughter is not telling her the full truth about her latest boyfriend. Alice was never the type to lie or hide things before.

These two have secret conversations. Hushed tones and dropped voices and still Carol overhears snippets about glass, a duchess and a casino, someone named Charlie and... flamingoes? What _are_ they talking about?

"You wouldn't believe most of it anyway," her daughter says.

"Well, we don't know that if you won't tell me," Carol tries to argue.

Alice holds firm.

"You have been so, _so_ patient with me. I really appreciate it. But Mom, _please_, don't worry about me when it comes to him, okay?"

"I can't help but worry," Carol says. "You're my only daughter. Of course I worry."

Admittedly, Carol likes what she sees when David is around. Alice glows under his gaze.

But she cannot stop wondering why her daughter is cagey about how they met.

* * *

For their first date, Alice wore a skirt, one of her many pairs of colored tights and her favorite boots.

When David arrived, Carol heard her daughter start laughing as soon as she opened the door. She glanced over to see what was funny. David's hair was wildly out of control, and was he wearing eyeliner?

His means of hello was to look at Alice's feet and then back up. "Yeah, that seems right."

Alice grinned widely and tugged on his hair. "You, too."

Carol did not understand what they are talking about, but she's seen enough young people in love to know they have their own language.

David said "these are for you" and presented Alice with what looked to be chocolates.

"My last date brought flowers," Alice replied. Carol wondered why her daughter would mention that and David seemed a bit thrown as well until Alice added "but I can't seem to think of his name right now."

And then they were both laughing again.

At a loss, Carol turned her attention back to the crossword puzzle in her lap. She heard the young couple discuss their evening.

David complimented her dress; Alice told him a purple coat would really complete the outfit.

"I wanted you to keep it, y'know," he said.

"Hey, I was trying not to be presumptive!" Alice told him.

They discussed dining options. A pizza parlor was the preferred destination, it seemed. And, rather oddly, did Alice explain pepperoni to him?

"Processed pork butt?" David asked. "It's going to take me awhile to get used to your culinary tastes."

"Mom! Hatter and I will be back later," Alice called to her. She ducked her head back in the door before it closed to add "don't wait up" with a big smile.

* * *

Why does she call him _Hatter_ instead of David? Carol wonders. It's not as if they went to school together.

And the pet names they have for one another _really_ make no sense. David fondly refers to her daughter as an oyster, a term of endearment Carol has simply never heard of. At least when Alice calls him her vassal, there's a reference point.

They've only been together a few months when Alice broaches the topic of moving out. Carol is partially pleased – she used to think Alice wasn't the type to settle down – but she's also hesitant. Isn't it a little soon?

"You really trust this guy?" she asks Alice over coffee one morning.

Her daughter looks at her with those clear blue eyes. "I trust him with my life."

"That sounds dramatic."

"I know," Alice smiles. "But it's not. And I promise to explain someday if I can. Believe me, the man earned my trust."

Carol assumes her daughter's heart went with it.

~_finis_~

* * *

NOTE: the bit about the pizza parlor/processed pork butt is from catesy's "Night One Script" off eBay — /s/6337357/1/Night-One-Script


	4. Chapter 4: Jack POV

**Dedicated to LaylaCullen120, jenni10121, jellybean89k, nyegnye and Nicole Billings. Because I didn't want their "Follow Story" to be in vain. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: A KINGDOM FOR A BRIDE (Jack's POV)**

_Jack,_

_I hope all in Wonderland is well. Hatter tells me that your wedding to the Duchess was in the spring. I'm sure it was a lovely ceremony. I wish we could have been there. A visit to Wonderland is actually what I'm writing about. I would like to bring my mother. I have yet to tell her about my "adventures" in your world, and I know that in this situation words alone won't suffice. I'm not sure if you know, but Hatter proposed. I don't want to start our married life keeping secrets from my mom. So, are you up for a visit?_

_All the best,_

_Alice_

Of course he'd heeded her request. Jack Heart owed much to Alice Hamilton.

He stood in the Looking Glass chamber, waiting to greet his former romantic companion, her new fiancé and the woman who could have been his mother-in-law. Jack's wife had opted not to come, but a certain knight had deemed that he would not miss the Lady Alice's return for anything.

The glass' surface rippled and three figures stepped out: Alice held her mother's right arm and Hatter held the left.

Carol gasped. "That? What _was_ that?"

"The door that connects your world to mine," Hatter answered. "Welcome to Wonderland."

"You're joking," Carol said.

"Mom, we're really not." Alice looked over to him. "Hello, Jack."

Carol followed her daughter's gaze. "_Jack?_"

He took that as his cue to step forward. "Carol," he said warmly, taking her hand. "So nice to see you again."

As he addressed her mother, Alice noticed the figure waiting behind him.

"Charlie!" She rushed over to greet the aging knight. Hatter followed suit, leaving Carol with Jack for a moment.

"This is just unreal," she said, looking about the room.

"I apologize for the nature of travel. It can be a bit... disconcerting."

"Is someone going to explain to me what is going on or how this is possible?" Carol asked.

Ah, the pragmatic Hamilton women. "I take it they've told you nothing of Wonderland?"

Carol shook her head. She looked over to her daughter and frowned. Alice shrugged and tilted her head at Charlie. It seemed she would be occupied for a moment.

"All they told me was they met under unusual circumstances," Carol began. "Neither one of them would ever explain what, though. It was so strange; she brought you home one night and then has her first serious boyfriend the very next day?"

"Yes, how is Hatter treating your daughter?" Jack asked.

"Oh, he treats her very well. They fight a lot. Bicker, that is. But it's obvious that David thinks Alice hung the moon."

"Good, good," Jack mused. "I was... initially hesitant to let him follow her."

"What do you mean?"

"Hatter came to see me when he learned Alice had refused to be my queen, and he wanted-"

"Wait," Carol interrupted him. "You asked Alice to be your _queen_? Are you some sort of king?"

It seemed Alice's mother was truly in the dark. "Yes. I am the king of Wonderland."

Carol was dumbfounded.

"Your daughter saved my kingdom," Jack explained. "I owe her a great debt."

"Okay." This was a lot to take in. "So what do you mean, you let him follow her?"

"Hatter once worked for my mother, and I had my doubts about him," Jack admitted. "But I'd learned that there were good people who had made the best of the situation they found themselves in." Jack thought of Duchess. "I wanted to make sure Hatter was that sort before I let him through the Glass."

Jack didn't know what else he was at liberty to say. He didn't want Carol to know all the dangers her daughter had faced in Wonderland. He couldn't tell her about what he'd learned of Hatter's actions in the Great Library or the fallen casino without letting her know Alice had nearly been shot to death more than once.

And he couldn't tell her of the time Hatter had rescued Alice from the tweedles nor of his attempted rescue without mentioning that Alice had been repeatedly captured and held as prisoner. He settled with being vague.

"Before I arranged for him to come to your world, I spoke with several people who bore witness to multiple times that Hatter proved willing to protect Alice with his life."

Carol glanced across the room at her daughter's fiancé. "I had no idea."

At that moment, Alice and Hatter made their way back over. "Sorry," Alice said. "Charlie's a bit..."

"...eccentric? Peculiar? Oblivious to social cues?" Hatter got an elbow to the ribs for his attempt to help her find the right phrase.

"Jack was just telling me that you could have been the queen of Wonderland?" Carol looked at her daughter.

"Um, yeah?" Alice looked at Jack quizzically.

"And you?" Carol turned her attention to Hatter. He straightened.

"You protected Alice and followed her to _another world_?"

Hatter nodded, apparently somewhat nervous at Carol's line of questioning.

"I'm sorry, I had you wrong," Carol stated. Alice's expression looked alarmed until her mother stepped forward and put her arms around Hatter.

"So?" Alice held up a hand. "We're okay here?"

"Oh, Alice, the only thing I ever had against David was that I knew you two were keeping something from me. Honestly, he seems perfect for you. But to think, that if you would have..." Carol gestured to Jack. "I'm just so glad David's the one for you."

Alice tilted her head, still somewhat puzzled. But Jack understood.

To be his queen, Alice would have to live in Wonderland. Carol would have lost her daughter to the same place that robbed her of her husband. Which was another subject Jack was hesitant to bring up. All in due time, he supposed.

"So let me get this straight," Hatter said. "Alice could have been the queen of an entire realm... or the bride of a shiftless immigrant and... the mother prefers _me_?" He laughed and Alice smiled. She stepped up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I take it there's more to see of you kingdom?" Carol asked Jack.

"It defies imagination," he assured her.

Alice laced her fingers with Hatter's. "Lead the way."


End file.
